The Night of Chaos
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Bored? Looking for humor AND romance? Well you found the right fic.! [bbrae,robstar] The Titans host a sleepover party in the living room! But things get weirder and weirder...can perversion and bad kung fu moves save the day?
1. Enter Sandman

_**THE NIGHT OF CHAOS**_

_**By**_

_**apERFECtcircle**_

**--**

**Chapter 1:**

_Enter Sandman_

_**--**_

_**Chapter Summary:**_

_**Well, this chapter is basically freaky and comes from being hyper off of cheesecake and Lay's® potato chips and Giant® chocolate milk and Coca-Cola®**_

_**YAY FOR TRADEMARK SIGNS!**_

**_Anyway, Cyborg has a GREAT idea, BB and Rae are like against eachother, Robin is anxious, Star wants to explain Gorka Pipes and how they cause baby-booms, and Cy wants to introduce Mr. Snugglekins to the world. Beast Boy wants to put his sleeping bag next to Rae's, Rae wants to find something to wear that doesn't involve navy-blue cloaks, black-leotard, or black-boots, and Mr. Snugglekins wants his determined world domination plots APPROVED!_**

_**--**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NO I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING SO HA. I DO OWN MR. SNUGGLEKINS.**

**-- -- --- ----------------**

"C'MON, RAEEEE!! PET THE KITTY! KITTY SO FLUFFY KITTY SO FLUFFY KITTY SO FLU---"

Beast Boy's nagging got cut off by a loud shrill scream.

You see, everyone's favorite perverted changeling was in kitty form, sitting on Raven's lap in the Main Room in Titans Tower, U.S.A., Earth, The Solar System-Place.

No, the shrill scream was not from Raven.

Raven was just sitting there, eyeing Beast Boy warily, plotting the domination of his little kitty dance.

Cyborg darted into the room, his very heavy metallic weight shaking the room's floor, and he was the one who had produced that very freaky and girly scream. He froze, and looked at Raven and Beast Boy. On Cyborg's face was. . . lip-gloss? O.O

"Dude. . . " Beast Boy stared at his best friend strangely. "Your lips are so shiny."

"Oh, but aren't they!?" Cyborg grinned. "It's candy pink lip-gloss from LipSmackers®!"

". . . Interesting. Very interesting," Raven lied, but she was looking for a way to get the horny cat off of her lap. So, with one rough movement, she shoved Beast Boy off of her, and Beast Boy bounced onto the floor with a yelp.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The changeling changed back, looking at Raven with wide eyes.

Raven blinked. "Colorful vocab."

". . . Oh but isn't it?" Cyborg grinned. "It's the f-word! The ALMIGHTEH F-WORD!"

". . . Dude, shut the hell up. . . Please?" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg pleadingly, and Cyborg sighed, raising a hand and wiping off the pink shininess of his lips.

"Fine," The hybrid obliged against his will. "But I just came in here because. . ."

". . . Becaaaause?" Raven and Beast Boy gestured for him to continue. Cyborg was gazing down, his human eye was glossed over with a tear.

Raven anime-sweat-dropped. "Just.Tell.Us.What.The.Hell.You.Want."

But Beast Boy's heart wasn't as seemingly cold. His eyes got wide and shiny. "Cyborgy, old buddy, old pal. . . I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CRY! . . . So just tell what your f-ing idea was."

". . . Okey!" Cyborg cleared his throat, and instantly, his eye wasn't teared up. -gasp- IT'S LIKE MAGIC! CALL HARRY POTHEAD!

FOR.

HE.

GOT.

THE.

SORCERER.

STONED!!

. . . Sorry 'bout that. Anyway . . .

"Okay, so guys, I got this idea!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together with a sneaky grin.

Raven's eyes widened. "Oh no. . . last time he had an idea. . . "

--FLASHBACK!--

Raven was sitting on the couch wearing a pink dress that was slightly poofy, and a blonde wig. She also had on blue contact lenses.

". . . What does me dressing up as a preppy little girl have anything to do with your idea about making up theories about 'A Christmas Carol'?" She asked monotonously.

Cyborg, who was standing in the doorway with a tattered old top hat and a long tailcoat, resembling some old guy from the 1800's, shrugged. "Just wanted to play out that scene where Belle breaks up with Scrooge."

". . . Any reason why?" Raven blinked.

Cyborg cleared his throat, then started singing. "CAUSE I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU! I NEEEEED YOU! I NEED YOU!"

Raven's eyes instantly widened. "PERVERT!" She was out the door faster than you could say Guacamole.

Robin, who was standing in the other doorway, (A/N: Don't they have like 5?) murmured to himself: ". . . Weird. I always thought Cy was gay. . ."

"OOOOH, SWEET MYSTERY OF LIFE!" Cy sang.

--END FLASHBACK!--

"But guys, THIS idea is awesome-er than any other idea!" Cyborg jabbed a finger, then suddenly, both eyes became dark and demonic. "AND WE BETTER DO IT! 'CAUSE IF WE DON'T, SOME INNOCENT LITTLE PUPPY'S GONNA DIE BY MY HAND. . . TONIGHT!!"

Raven and Beast Boy just stared.

Cy blinked, and both eyes went back to normal. "What? Can't y'all take a joke?"

No one was laughing.

Until about 3.1239 minutes later, when Beast Boy started laughing hysterically and insanely.

Raven patted his back. ". . . Don't trust those coconuts, Beast Boy. They're ALL evil. . ." She attempted to calm him down, then found that was completely out of her nature, shrugged, and turned to walk out.

"WAIT!" Cy grabbed her. "You guys need to know my idea!"

". . . I'd rather not. Any ideas that come from you two" Raven pointed at Cyborg and Beast Boy"Are DEFINITELY perverted, therefore I will DEFINITELY not take any part in them, meaning I will DEFINITELY go off to do creepy Goth girl stuff in my room."

"Rae, just give him a chance!" Beast Boy pouted, putting on that irresistible, adorable wittle face o' his.

Raven's right eye twitched, but deep inside, something was churning. Oh yes, something **I_NDEED_** was churning. She _WUVED_ that WITTLE FACE O' HIS!!

". . . Fine." Raven sighed. "Okay, Cyborg. Go ahead. What's this _'GREAT'_ idea of your's?"

"Howsabout we Titans celebrate our astonishingly astonishing success of kicking bad dude ass and surviving in a tower shaped like a 'T' with at least 2 other members of the opposite sex along with some powerful hormones without randomly having boners and humping the girl beside us _BY_" Cyborg took a deep breath. "Hosting a hip sleepover in the Main Room!"

". . ."

Silence.

YOU COULD HEAR THE WITTLE CRICKETS ACHIRPIN'!

Then suddenly, Beast Boy's cackling was heard throughout the tower.

"AH, YES! A 'HIP' SLEEPOVER! THE ONE HIP SLEEPOVER. . . _TO RULE.THEM.ALL!!!"_ And he resumed laughing insanely.

And then there was silence again.

"Calm down, B," Cyborg blinked his human eye. "It's JUST a little sleepover." He shrugged. "Let's see if Robin says yes."

"YAY! YAY FOR THAT! YAY FOR YES!" Beast Boy jumped up in the air and did little cartwheels.

"Shut.UP!" Raven thwapped the little hyper-active Changeling boy beside her.

"Ouchies!" Beast Boy rubbed his head, but shut up as he was ordered and/or demanded to do so by Raven M. Roth.

Just then, the doors to the Main Room slid open, showing a happy Starfire explaining to Robin the magical art of playing Gorka-pipes.

Robin just grinned and bared it.

"And the music that emits from a Tamaranian Gorka-Pipe has been said to cause a rise in birth-rates of my home land!" Starfire chirped, yet she didn't fully understand why.

". . . So if you play those pipes, it makes people get horny?" Cyborg overheard and asked. Robin's face flushed, and Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"Ya better keep those away from B . . ." Cyborg said, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Beast Boy retorted, and Raven rolled her eyes.

". . . Especially when he's in a room alone with Raven . . ." Cyborg continued, smirking evilly.

Both Raven and BB's eyes widened.

Starfire cleared her throat. "As I was explaining to ROBIN, ONLY ROBIN, AND NEVER ANY OF YOU! ONLY YOU, ROBIN!" She took a deep breath and chattered on non-stop. Robin looked dazed, and very confizzled out.

". . . So is there any way that we could do something. . . I dunno . . . FUN, CONSTRUCTIVE, SAFE, ENTIRELY UN-SEXUAL, AND AS A TEAM tonight?" Cyborg looked hopeful as he asked Robin.

Robin took his attention away from Starfire for a moment, and looked at Cyborg with his mask-brows raised. (Yes, MASKBROWS! . . . How when he raises his eyebrows, his mask raises too! )

". . . Err. . . Depends. What kind of FUN, CONSTRUCTIVE, SAFE, ENTIRELY UN-SEXUAL, AND AS A TEAM activity did you have in mind?" Robin inquired.

". . . A sleepover in the Main Room. . ." Cyborg replied, grinning.

". . . Well there are many ways that that could get out of hand and become very erotic," Robin pointed out. "Seeing as. . . Well, hormones, girls in tiny pajamas. . ."

"I DO NOT WEAR TINY PAJAMAS!" Raven protested.

". . . Sleeping bags, romantic-comedies for movies, and food, and weird games. . ."

". . . Okay so what's your point?" Cyborg put his hands on his huge metallic hips. "Is it a YES or a NO?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't want the mayor coming after us once one of the girls gets pregnant. . ." Robin scratched the back of his head, being careful not to mess up his perfect spiky hair TOO much.

". . . PERVERT!" Raven proclaimed, jabbing a finger.

". . . Riiiiiight. . ." Robin blinked, and continued. "But, I guess if you all wanted one that badly. . . we COULD. But we'd have to be very careful to make it PG-13. Seeing as this fic. is PG-13."

". . . What fic.?" The 4 others asked confusedly.

"Robin! He is becoming the 'delusional'!" Starfire gasped.

"Nevermind. . ." Robin anime sweat-dropped.

Cyborg jumped up, hollered, and punched the air. "WOOT-WOOT! IT'S GONNA BE CAVIAR-EATIN', POT-SMOKIN', BABY-KISSIN', FLOWER-PICKIN' . . . ERR YEAH FROM NOW ON!"

Everyone stared.

"Did you steal that off of a Nirvana T-Shirt?" Raven asked.

". . . Nooo. I have a big brain!" Cyborg pointed at his noggin. "Jus' watch 'n learn."

"I'd rather not."

"DAMN YOU!!"

"To where?"

"I dunno. . . the bathroom?"

Raven shrugged and walked off, thinking to herself darkly: _'It's going to be a LONG, LONG night.'_

Beast Boy thought for a moment, then called after Raven: "Rae! Hey, Rae! Wait up!" He darted out after her, leaving Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire alone.

Robin was anxious inside about this sleep-over thing. Just him and Starfire. . . oh, and of course the friggin' others. . . BUT HIM AND STARFIRE IN THE MAIN ROOM! WITH LANGERIE! AND HAPPINESS!

Cyborg was just happy that he'd get to introduce Mr. Snugglekins to the others.

-- -- --

A few hours later, Raven was rummaging through the clothing in her closets, her face falling when she realized that. . . EVERYTHING WAS THE SAME!

"Blue cloak, Black leotard, Black boots. . . OOH! A HAPPY BUNNY T-SHIRT! . . . Naw. . ." She pulled aside the hangers, taking a few down and holding them against her figure, gazing into the full-length mirror on her wall.

She continually sighed often, and would throw the clothing articles onto her bed, and go rummaging around more.

--

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's closed bedroom door, and hesitantly raised a fist to knock very lightly using his knuckles.

'_One little tap, and that'll be all,'_ he had decided mentally.

Finally, he tapped lightly on the door, then instantly turned to walk away.

That's when the door opened.

"Who the hell is it?" Raven's monotone voice asked, the door covering up half of her face.

"Uh. . . it's just me, Rae," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering. . . You know the sleepover tonight in The Main-Room-Unofficially-Named-Place?"

". . . Yeeees. . ."

"Well, anyway, I was wonderin' if you wanted to put your sleeping bag next to mine 'cause I sometimes get afraid of the dark and I could turn into a cute little puppy-wuppy and lay on you and if I change back in the middle of the night be in a pervertedly erotic straddling position that'll make me have a boner and make you all sugar-happy-and-and-and-"

". . . No." Raven stated simply, and closed the door.

Beast Boy's hopeful face fell. "Well, then," he muttered to himself, letting his head hang as he trodded down the hall in slow-motion.

Cyborg passed him 5 minutes later, after BB had moved 2 feet away from Rae's door. "Hiya, B!"

BB waved.

15 minutes later, Starfire floated by BB. "Hello, friend Beast Boy!" she chirped, and BB had only moved 3 feet from Rae's door.

BB waved.

28 minutes later, Robin walked by BB muttering "WHO IS SLADE? WHO IS SLADE?"

BB waved, after moving only 3.133344555 feet away from Rae's door.

3 minutes later, Aqualad discoed by BB. "Hey, Beast Boy! Betcha I can disco better than you can!" Beast Boy was 4 feet away from Rae's door.

BB waved, then stopped. "HEY WAIT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!"

". . . I'm not?" Aqualad blinked.

"NO! YOU AREN'T!"

"Oh, well in that case!" Aqualad did the monkey and disappeared.

Raven finally opened her door. "Okay, Beast Boy, what do you want?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned around. "Oh. Hi. What do you mean?"

"You've only moved 4 feet away from my door in 51 minutes. There HAS to be something you want from me."

"Well, now that you put it THAT way. . ."

"Ew."

"I meant. . . PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPUTYOURSLEEPINGBAGNEXTTOMINEPLEASENESS!?!?!" Beast Boy got on his knees and begged.

". . . If it'll make you shut up? Fine." Then Raven closed the door as BB did his little victory dance.

"GO BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY! IT'S YO' BIRTHDAY! COME AND PARTEH NOW! WOO-OOOH! YEA YEA! HEY HEY!" This continued, until.

"YYEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!" Beast Boy jumped up, gripping his stubbed toe. "DAMN THIS WALL!" He punched it and it tipped over, revealing that it was cardboard. "Ooooh! Stage effects!"

------

**WILL** Beast Boy's toe heal? **WILL** Cy introduce Mr. Snugglekins to the others? **WILL** Rae survive and admit her love for Beast Boy? **WILL** Starfire ever figure out what the reason behind baby-booms after Gorka-Pipes are? **WILL** Robin ever find out who Slade _really_ is? **WILL** Mr. Snugglekins follow through with his plots of determined world domination? **WILL** THE TITANS SURVIVE THIS NIGHT OF CHAOS!? **All this and more, in the next chapter!**

READ AND REVIEW, DAMN IT!

_--Mari-Chan--_


	2. Raven's Been Guccified!

_**The Night of Chaos**_

**Chapter 2:**

_**Raven's Been Gucci-fied!**_

**----**

**----**

**Chapter Summary:**

_**BB reminisces about Robin's secret stash of hair-gel, Cy introduces Mr. Snugglekins to Robin, Raven desperately claws around for something to wear, Starfire gives Rae a make-over, and Robin's freaked out.**_

**----**

**----**

**  
----**

"Friend Robin, I do not understand. . ." Starfire, the red-headed Tamaranian girl who was standing in front of the shower stall next to Robin, pointed at the faucet. "This contraption may control the tempee of your water of shower?" She blinked in pure confusion.

"Star. . . I dunno HOW we started talkin' bout showers," Robin replied. "But yeah, yeah it does. But like I was SAYING, we better go into the Main Room and get ready for tonight."

"Oh! Joyous! The occasion of which we slumber in the room with the giant vision-of-tele and station of game?" Starfire clapped her hands.

"Uh. . . Riiiight." Robin had to admit, sometimes his crush was a little. . . hard to understand.

Starfire grabbed Robin's gloved hand and yanked him out of the bathroom, floating down the hall about a foot before the floor. This meant that Robin was being dragged across the floor, receiving painful rug-burns.

Robin grunted. "Ow-Ow-Ow-Pain-Pain-Pain. . ."

Sadly, Cyborg heard 'Pain' repeated 3 times and burst into song from where he was standing in the doorway of the Evidence room. Do not ask how he got there, or why he was there.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! YOU KNOW YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU KNOW YOU'RE RIGHT!" The hybrid sang the err Nirvana song. Which I command you to go listen to right now.

Starfire squeaked. "EEP! Friend Cyborg is doing his horrid singing! We must journey to the Main Room of the vision-of-tele right away to avoid his annoyingness!" And so she excellerated her speed, causing Robin to get MORE rug-burns at a FASTER pace, meaning that there was MORE pain.

Robin anime sweat-dropped, sighing as his crush dragged him across the rugged carpeted halls of Titans Tower.

----------

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's yo' birthday! Come and party now! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Beast Boy was holding his comb, while dancing and singing in front of the shower inside of one of the bathrooms AWAY from the bathroom in which Starfire had become fascinated by the faucet things.

The green Changeling combed his hair in different directions, grabbing his large tub of gel. He smirked to himself, remembering how he had stolen the large container from Robin's secret stash. Ah, yes. Robin's secret stash of hair-gel.

Upon finding it, it had become a beautiful day.

---- FLASHBACK! ----

Beast Boy whistled to himself under his breath, strutting down the halls in a manner that resembled the way John Travolta had been walking in Saturday Night Fever.

He passed all of the bedrooms.

**_RAVEN._**

_**ROBIN.**_

_**STARFIRE.**_

_**CYBORG.**_

_**BEAST BOY.**_

He smiled to himself, and decided to do his favorite thing.

Run around the tower at full speed down the halls, screaming: "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" repeatedly.

Taking a deep breath, the green teen got in position.

Then, he took off.

HE WAS RUNNING SO FAST, THE GINGERBREAD MAN COULDN'T HAVE CAUGHT HIM!

And the Chariots of Fire song started playing. So yay for that.

But the Changeling failed to notice the wall straight ahead of him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

He collided with it, sending the wall collapsing to the ground with a lot of dust and shit. He stood up, dusted himself off, and glanced around him.

So many jars and bottles and heart-shaped and star-shaped containers of. . . some green goop. At least it LOOKED green from this angle.

Afterall, it WAS kinda dark.

The teen stepped over the rubble from the wall, and looked around. The containers sat on shiny metal racks and shelves, he reached out to touch one.

The one he grabbed was HUGE. Green goop.

"Oh great. . ." He muttered to himself sarcastically. "Finally, the only cool thing inside this tower: A secret room. And. . . green goop. Niiiiice."

He turned the jar around in his hand, and then saw a label saying: 'HAIR GEL'.

"Well, that's self-explanatory. . . This must be where Robin loads up on shit for his hair. . ." He murmured absentmindedly. Then he beamed. "COOL!! I'MA GO STEAL SOME!" He grabbed random jars, and then took off.

Later on, though, Robin came to this room via his bedroom, and gasped, falling to the floor and clutching his heart. "M-MY GEL!"

---- END FLASHBACK ----

So anyway, Beast Boy had a towel wrapped around his lower area, as he dug his fingers into the green goop known as hair gel, and started spiking his hair messily.

A few minutes later, he lowered his hands and stared at his reflection.

3.8 silent seconds later, he suddenly grinned widely, and gave his reflection a two-thumbs-up.

"Man, Rae's gonna LOVE this!"

-- --------

Raven was still struggling with trying to find the PERFECT outfit to wear that night.

She threw aside all of the clothing hangers containing blue cloaks and black leotard, and kicked out all of the black boots in her closet.

"Wait. . ." she paused. "Isn't this a SLUMBER party?" She blinked. "I HAVE to have pajammers here somewhere. . ."

She didn't even notice she had said pajammers.

----------

"Hidey-ho, Mr. Snugglekins!" Cyborg cheered, holding up the orange-tinted cat.

Mr. Snugglekins just grinned and bared it. Being a stuffed kitty, that was pretty much all he could do, anyway.

Cyborg was playing with his little stuffed kitty-cat on his bed, throwing it up in the air and catching it, hugging it to his chest and whispering sweet nothings into its ear.

'What a loser,' Mr. Snugglekins thought to himself, still smiling that insane, almost malicious smile on his face that had been so crudely sewn on by an old person.

Cyborg continued squealing preppily. "LYKOHMIGAWD! I GOTTA SHOW YOU TO BEAST BOY! THEN MAYBE HE'LL CONFESS HIS LOVE TO ME!"

'Oh God. . . One-Sided Yaoi. . .' Mr. Snugglekins thought to himself, and if he could, he would tear Cy to pieces.

But he couldn't even tear the tissue that Cyborg draped over his head gingerly.

"BOOOOO!!! MR. SNUGGLEKINS THE GHOST!" Cy howled in a supposed 'scary' ghost voice. But in reality, it was fuckin' pathetic.

'In reality, this is fuckin' pathetic,' Mr. Snugglekins thought to himself.

----------

Night-time eventually rolled around, while I was listening to Longview and it was 1:43 P.M. But Green Day songs are so short.

. . . Sowwy bout that.

--

Robin entered the Main room, carrying a big red sleeping bag. (A/N: CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG!)

Oooh. . . Doom was about to start! I just LOVE torturin' these guys. . .

The Boy Wonder set up his sleeping bag at the base of the couch. . . meaning his feet would touch the front of the couch if he were to lay down. Mmm'kay?

It was 7:30 P.M, and there really was no designated time that all the Titans absolutely HAD to be in the Main Room by, so Robin just sat on his sleeping bag, sighed, and leaned back against the couch, cracking his gloved knuckles.

- - -

He didn't know WHAT time it was now.

Though he was pretty sure it HAD to be somewhere around 10 P.M. or so. . . but none of the Titans had come in. . . This confused Robin.

He still sat on his cherry-red sleeping bag, arms folded grumpily, masked eyes fixed into a glare at the Vision of tele.

And that's when suddenly. . .

"ROBIN!" A sugary-sweet voice chirped, only belonging to one possible person. . . Starfire.

The dark-haired teen turned around slowly, seeing as being in a room alone waiting for your friends for 2 and a half hours would make you pretty paranoid and hostile.

Upon seeing that it was positively safe; only a red-haired Tamaranian standing there hugging her sides with happiness glinting in her eyes; Robin sighed. "Thank God. . ." he muttered, and stood up.

"Friend Robin! We were all looking for you!" Starfire exclaimed, worry hinting at her voice. "We had thought that Slade had kidnapped you again!"

". . . Starfire. Dontcha think that I would SCREAM if that pedophile came anywhere NEAR me?" Robin anime sweat-dropped.

Starfire shrugged, looking completely innocent. "I do not know, friend. For you did not seem as though you were alike the. . . vocal. . . type of victim."

". . . That makes no sense. ANYONE would scream if they were attacked." Robin put his green-gloved hands on his hips.

That's when he saw Starfire's outfit.

An over-sized lavender Carebears® nightie-dress, that went down to just above her knees. Her legs were bare for once, except for tiny pink-laced anklet socks.

She was holding a stuffed Labrador Retriever against her side, right where her appendix would be, actually. Don't ask about anatomy, people. Go ask your Geography teachers or somethin'.

Robin bit his lip, the tip of his ears blushing. There was probably nothing except panties up her nightdress. Oh God. The boy wonder gave himself a little mental pep talk, trying to make sure that he didn't have a boner in front of the girl of his dreams.

Starfire flipped her hair, which cascaded down past her shoulders, and put on her trademark grin. "Friend Robin, I am so very excited! I have heard on the net of inter of games you play with friends when you host a party of slumbering in the same room when it does not involve sex!"

Robin coughed. "That's uh. . . nice, Starfire." Yes, he didn't know or understand what she said, really.

Starfire laughed. "But is it not?"

"Er. . ."

"THE MASTER OF THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Cyborg boasted, flinging open the already sliding door, which hung on its side, sparking and spazzing and fritzing, and he strutted over to Robin and Starfire.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, clasping her hands together and her eyes shining.

Robin exhaled in a huff, glaring at Cyborg from behind his mask. Why the HELL did the android asshole have to ruin EVERY moment that he had with his darling?

Cyborg draped an arm around Starfire's shoulders; an action that earned a DEATH-glare from the boy wonder, who glowered in the corner.

Starfire grinned. "Friend Cyborg! When shall the party-ing and loud noise and such begin?" she asked anxiously.

The hybrid blinked. "Well first, y'all need BB 'n Rae to get their sorry asses in here!" he exclaimed.

Star nodded. "Shall I get friend Raven?" she asked.

"Ya, and I'll get B," Cyborg nodded as Star hovered out of the room, just leaving him and Robin.

Cyborg reached behind his back, and out of nowhere pulled out an orange-tinted kitty-cat with a malicious smile crudely sewn on in black thread. "Robby-poo, say hidey-ho to Mr. Snugglekins!" The android shouted.

The boy wonder glanced at the stuffed cat and grimaced, eye twitching. "N-No thanks, Cy. . ."

"Naw, c'mon!" Cyborg shoved the cat in Robin's face once more, Robin's masked eyes slowly widening as his mask stretched. (YAY FOR SPANDEX SCHTUFF!)

Robin attempted to thwap the stuffed animal away, punching it in the little beaded eye. But the cat just dangled from Cyborg's firm grip, still grinning malevolently.

Cyborg's eyes were like little Anime upside-down-U's. "C'mon, Robby! I just KNOW you love Mr. Snuggly-Wuggly-Kins!"

Robin paled. "My.God." He shook his head rapidly. "C-Cyborg! Stoppit! You're scaring me! Nonetheless SCARRING ME! FOR LIFE!"

Cyborg blinked his human eye, and waited for a moment. Then he cried: "COOL!"

Robin backed away, as Cyborg turned to the stuffed kitty-kat in his hands. "Come on, Mr. Snugglekins! Let's go potty-wotty-poo!"

And Cyborg skipped out of the room; Mr. Snugglekins flapping in the breeze beside him.

"My.God." The boy-wonder muttered after them.

--------------

-------------

-----

----

sorry

I spazzed. -.-;

--

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, pounding on Raven's door so hard, it started shaking violently.

"Yes?" Raven opened the door an inch, wincing with each pound that Starfire's fist graced upon the door.

"The party has arrived!" Starfire cheered, beaming.

"Oh. . . that's nice." And Raven closed the door with a click.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire slid it open. "Come! You must join us! Friend Beast Boy shall be there, and I already know of your secret love desires!"

". . . What desires?" Raven asked dumbfoundedly, left-eye twitching.

Starfire sweat-dropped. "Never mind, then." The Tamaranian Princess reached her arm across, grabbing Raven by the wrist. "Come! Grab your night-clothes, and we must depart for the room with the vision of tele!"

"Eh?" Raven blinked, not bothering to flick on a light-switch as she rummaged through her dresser drawers, attempting to find pajamas.

". . . The room with no official name," Starfire said monotonously.

"Oh!" Raven rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm. . . not going. . ."

Starfire exploded into shock. "YOU'RE _WHAT_!?!??!?!?!?!!"

Raven winced, backing into her bed, and falling over onto it. "I'm not going," she said, now confidently.

"W-Why not!?" Starfire's eyes grew large, like she might cry.

"I. . .uh. . ." Raven thought of the first thing that came to her mind. "Have nothing to wear?"

Starfire's face lit up. "I may help with that!" With one quick tug, the red-head had yanked the Goth purple-head (LMAO!) out of the room, and down the hall, into her own pink-clad room.

Raven yelped at Star's strong grip, and had no choice but to oblige, and hope that she wouldn't be preppified.

--

"I think you look. . . Adorable!" Starfire exclaimed, handing Raven a mirror. Raven was too afraid to look, and just held the mirror to her side.

"Ew." Was all she said, glaring at Starfire hatefully. "I bet you made me a prep!"

"Oh, no!" Star blinked. "I made you . . . Gucci!"

". . . Gucci?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "What the FUCK is Gucci?"

Starfire handed Raven magazines of girls with weird, spiffy hats, exotic outfits, and weird nail-polish.

Raven choked on a gasp. "YOU GUCCI-FIED ME!" she yelped incredulously.

"So?" Starfire shrugged, grabbing the mirror, and re-handed it to Raven, this time more roughly.

Raven hesitantly took the mirror, (which was pink!) with a shaky hand, and glanced hesitantly in the mirror.

Pigtails, dark blue eye-shadow, eyeliner, bright pink blush, a rainbow bra, and a. . . pink thong.

"YOU. . . MURDERER OF GOTHIC EGOS!" Raven threw down the mirror, about to burst into tears.

"No!" Star stopped her, putting her fingers to Rae's eyes. And a few moments later, she said innocently, "You'll ruin your make-up."

Raven stood up, grabbed her blue cloak, draped it on lazily, and stormed out in a huff.

'_I can't let the others see me like this. . .'_ she thought to herself sadly.

And the next thing she knew, she heard a raspy, and muffled, "OOF!"

Raven looked down at the small form underneath her to see Beast Boy, gasping for air as he gaped up at her.

"N-Nice eye-shadow?" the changeling offered, laughing nervously.

Raven's eyes grew larger, displaying sadness, as she stood up and ran off into the bathroom to wash the make-up off.

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy darted off after her, grabbing hold of her cloak as it tore, dragging him along for Raven's scurry.

"Leave me alone!" Raven cried desperately, slamming the door on her cloak, which jammed the doorway as the door slammed in poor Garfield Mark Logan the First's face.

Beast Boy reached his arm up, twisting the door-knob, and gave the door a shove forward as he slithered in in snake-form. "Raven!" he changed back, grabbing her wrists. "I'm SORRY, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"I've been GUCCI-FIED!" Raven said sadly, falling into BB's arms dramatically, as he held her confusedly.

She bent back in his arms like a ballerina pose, and Beast Boy just stared at her boobs. _'I love the view from here. . .' _BB thought to himself pervertedly. He stroked Raven's cheek. "It's okay, Rae. I like your bra."

Raven didn't reply, and instead stared up at the ceiling. ". . . Thank you," she replied 4 minutes later.

--------

_**A/N: I WILL UPDATE SOOOOON!!!**_

_**Wowzers! Thanks for the reviews! I personally don't think this story is very good and all. . . heh.**_

**_But read and review more! Cause you guys motivate me!  
_**

_**-Mari-Chan-**_


	3. Talking Beer Bottles n T or D

_**The Night of Chaos**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Talking Beer Bottles and T or D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Summary:**

_The sleepover kicks off, and the Titans play truth or dare. French kisses, drugs, and confessions of homosexuality ensue. No flames, please-ness._

_I GOT A NEW SKETCHBOOK I'M SO HAPPY!!!! . . . Uhm . . . Yeah. Just read the story. I'M SO SORRY THAT I WASN'T HYPER IN THIS! FORGIVE ME IF IT WASN'T FUNNY._

OHWHEEOHSQUEEEIMSOSICKKKKKKKKIM A NOOOOODLEEEEEEEEEE POOODLEEEEEE SCHHOOOOODDLEEEE

----

After Raven and Beast Boy had shyly entered the Main Room, IT WAS TIME FOR SOME FUN!!!

"Finally," Robin stated under his breath, rubbing his gloved hands together. Then he looked up at Raven, and choked on air, strangling a laugh.

Cyborg did the same, and Raven was all: TT

Starfire gladly plopped back down next to Robin, who glanced at her with a grin.

Raven grabbed the couch blanket and pulled it around herself tightly, sitting on some black sleeping bag which just SUDDENLY appeared out of nowhere on the floor. Because I said so, okay?

Beast Boy set his green and purple sleeping bag, which did not have Barney on it, thank you very much, next to Raven's.

He wouldn't stop staring at her figure, his eyes scanning over every curve.

Raven wasn't paying attention, and was instead trying to find a way to make her boobs less noticeable. Which, I may add, was not working.

"First off, let us begin with the fun part." Cyborg looked around at all the 'OH SO EAGER' faces. "GAMES, BABY!!"

Starfire blinked, then a moment later punched the air, whooping, "YAY!!!"

Robin set a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Star. Callllmmm doooowwnnnnnnn"

"Luke, I am your father's mother's uncle's cousin's step-father twice-removed's cat's orange litter box," Cyborg stated blankly.

Everyone stared.

"Eh?" they all asked.

"SHUDDUP! YOU'RE ALL JEALOUS BECAUSE OF HOW CLOSELY RELATED I AM TO LUKE!" Cyborg shouted.

Everyone scooted away slowly on their butts.

Cyborg grumbled, but then brightened. "TRUTH O' DARE, Y'ALL!!!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered, though the alien had NO idea what the game Truth or Dare was about whatsoever.

After a silent five minutes, she blinked confusedly. "What is the 'truth or the dare' that you speak of, my friend?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"It's a game, Star," Robin explained.

"'SHA!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "RIGHT, RAE?!!?" He got in her face, once again able to gaze down her cleavage.

"Uhm . . ." Raven glanced down uneasily at the changeling sitting in her lap, who had zoned out almost entirely.

"Here." Cy stood up, clearing his throat, and not noticing that he was crinkling his puerdy (yes, a word I made up for pretty) pink and purple flowered sleeping bag. Oh, so girly. "Someone picks someone . . . else . . . and asks 'Yo, T or D, y'all?'"

Star blinked. "The 'Yo' is very important, yes?"

Cy nodded. "'Cause I pwn y'all. Anyway, the dude ya asked? He chooses truth o'dare. If he chooses truth, then that smelly little fuck's gotta answer a truth question ya make up 'n ask him. If he chooses DARE, ya gotta make up a dare and dare him to do it. Like say I dared Robin to kiss . . . Raven."

Raven and Robin both glowered in the corner.

"Then . . . they'd hafta kiss!" Cy grinned. "Get it?"

BB 'n Star glowered too, and Star's eyes began to glow lime green. "Yes, friend," she said in a fake sweet voice, trying to mask her anger.

Beast Boy slowly got off of Raven, and laid on his own sleeping bag. Yet he would still gaze at her occasionally.

Raven sighed. "I REALLY don't want to play this stupid ga---"

"Raven!" Cy beamed. "You first. T or D?"

" . . . Me and my big mouth," Raven muttered under her breath. "Truth?"

" . . . Damn." Cy frowned. "I had a good one for dare, too. . ."

" . . . "

Cy cleared his throat. "Raven, who do you like?"

" . . . All of you," Raven said uncertainly.

"O.O FRIGGIN' SLUT!" Cy screeched, but then burst into laughter. "Now, I DO wanna see that Lesb0 action kickin' in thar."

Raven smirked. "You didn't say as a friend or as a lover," she stated matter-of-factly.

Cyborg sweat-dropped. "Damn, girl . . . Ya got me good."

"Choose someone," Beast Boy told Raven, poking her in the forearm and getting another view at her boobs.

Raven sighed in thought, then looked at BB. "Truth or Dare?"

" . . . Truth?"

"Why do you keep crawling into my lap and staring at my breasts?" Raven asked sweetly.

Beast Boy blushed a dark red. (A/N: CHRISTMAS COLORS!) "U-Uhm . . . B-Because. . ."

Everyone leaned in, waiting.

"'Cause they're so large, ya can't miss 'em?" Beast Boy offered, looking up at Raven innocently.

Raven glared menacingly. "Pervert," she spat.

Beast Boy grinned. 'I think she digs me!' he thought to himself optimistically.

He shrugged. "Cy, T or D?"

"I'm gonna be a NON-WIMP, and choose mah man, D!" Cy grinned, pounding the floor with his huge metallic fist.

" . . . Dare ya to kiss Robin on the lips," Beast Boy said quickly, smiling.

"Really!? OKAY!" Cy grabbed Robin by the collar, who yet out a high yelp, and slammed his mouth on Robin's.

Poor Robin wiggled and squirmed, giving muffled cries and pleas of help.

Starfire sat there, tilting her head to each direction to examine this 'display of affection' that confused her so.

Raven shielded her eyes with her black pillow. (A/N: Hey! Lot's of things for her are black. So dun complain, kainess?)

Beast Boy wet his lips, smirking.

When alas, Robin quit his struggling, and Beast Boy said: "Okay, you can stop," bored-like, Cy let go of his 'captive'.

Robin wiped his mouth thoroughly and repeatedly with the back of his arm. "That should be ILLEGAL! That's SEXUAL HARASSMENT! I'M SCARED FOR LIFE! MOLESTOR!" He pointed a harsh finger at Cyborg, glaring.

Cy innocently shrugged. "'Least I didn't rape ya, Robbie-Poo-San."

Robin paled.

Starfire quickly noticed, and took action by clasping her hand onto his shoulder. "Friend Robin? You are . . . all right?"

Robin nodded, trembling, and trying to fend off the bad images that kept entering his mind. The boy wonder began rocking back and forth, hugging his knees.

Starfire winced, but raised an eyebrow. "Your earth ways fascinate me with these 'skills of coping' I believe they are called . . ."

A couple minutes later, Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Cyborg . . . GO."

Cyborg glanced up. "Kai. BB, T o'D?"

" . . . D?" the changeling innocently asked.

Starfire pouted, for SHE wanted to be picked . . .

Cy glimpsed over at Raven momentarily, before peering back at Beast Boy. "I dare ya to French kiss Raven for 3 and a half minutes. No cheating. We'll be watchin' ya."

A blush stained Raven's cheeks, and she faced Beast Boy, who looked equally embarrassed.

Beast Boy slowly, and hesitantly, put his hands on Raven's shoulders, scooching closer. Then, one hand slid down to her hips, while one moved up and cupped her chin. Raven's heart was pounding so loud, Beast Boy could hear it. And he was scolding and damning to hell all the teenage hormones inside of him.

The green teen leaned in slowly, and locked his lips gently with Raven's. Raven's eyes widened, but she slid an arm around Beast Boy's back, as he kissed her more fervently, and running his tongue along the bottom of her lip. Raven obliged, and a battle of the tongues (A/N: Which sounds so wrong . . .) commenced.

As soon as it was over, Beast Boy slowly let go of her, and leaned back, grinning assuringly. Raven smiled back shyly, and leaned back against the couch. Beast Boy laid on his stomach on his sleeping bag, day-dreaming about the gothic beauty.

"A-hem," Cyborg glanced over at Beast Boy. "Choose someone."

Beast Boy snapped out of his daze. "Starfire, or something. Whatever."

Starfire's eyes lit up cutely. "I shall choose the truth!"

"Ouuu this'll be good," Cyborg mused under his breath, glimpsing at Beast Boy, who wet his lips again while thinking.

"Do you like Robin as more than a friend? Like . . . love?" Beast Boy asked in a low voice. Robin glared daggers at BB, who just coolly lay there.

Starfire thought for a moment, then a blush rose to her cheeks as the Tamaranian girl nodded slowly, glancing down.

Robin's jaw dropped.

Cy rolled his eyes. "Ohmigawd! Robbie-poo! Starfy-poo! They're an ITEM!" The hybrid giggled insanely and preppily. "GO GET A ROOM!"

Robin and Starfire were exchanging weird looks that only THEY could understand.

Then, the next minute, the newly assumed 'couple' began holding hands.

Occasionally, they'd look at each-other all googly-eyed and mooshy-gooshy-luvvy-duvvily.

Raven scoffed, and put on a look of disgust. But in reality, she was jealous that she and Beast Boy probably would never be able to do that . . . Hell, NEVER in public. But in general? Unlikely.

Beast Boy, too, was jealous, and he started examining Rae again. The half-demon was watching Robbie and Starfie, with a look to kill.

It was like she was ANGRY at them. The changeling shook his head rapidly, and grinned. "Rae."

"Yeah?" Raven looked over at her comrade.

'Jealous?' Beast Boy mouthed, smirking.

Raven blushed, but shook her head, glaring. 'In your dreams' she mouthed back.

Beast Boy nodded. "Suuuure," he murmured. He leaned over and whispered, "You KNOW you liked that kiss."

Raven flushed even more. "Shut up, and don't flatter yourself like that," she snapped.

"Ouu . . . snappy much?" BB smirked.

Raven smacked him across the face. It echoed. Beast Boy's head flew to the side at the full-force, and he gaped at Raven when he finally came to his senses, cupping his cheek. "Raven, why are you such a bitch?" he asked, including extra venom.

"CAT FIGHTTTT!!" Cyborg squealed preppily. "MEEE-OWWW!"

Raven glared at them all and stood up. "This is fuckin' bull-shit. I'm going."

"NUUUUUU!" The green changeling grabbed Raven's hand. "I'm sowwy! Just STAY!" He looked at her pleadingly, and the half-demon finally obliged, against her will, and sat back down.

"My friend Raven," Starfire grinned. "The T or the Dee?"

Raven blinked. "This is gonna be stupid, isn't it?"

Robin glared daggers at Raven.

Rae rolled her eyes, ignoring it. "Dare."

Starfire squealed, bouncing up onto her feet. Yes, bouncing. xD.

"This is gonna be a huge regretful thing," Raven muttered.

Starfire grabbed her friend's hand. "You must . . ." The alien thought for a moment. "Eat my happiness pudding and develop extreme happiness! It is filled to bursting with a lot of good things! Sugar, coffee, candy, LSD . . ."

"LSD!?!?!" Raven screeched.

Star shrugged. "I am told it means Lucky Starfire's Delight!"

" . . . I bet it does," Raven muttered darkly, smirking. "But no, Star. I don't want any drugs. My system's already fucked up as is."

Star blinked. "BUT YOU MUST-ETH!!! I DARED YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHIAHHAHAHAUHEDSJKLKFKDFGJLKFDJGILSJLIDJTYKRJELTYJER!!"

. . . Sorry, kiddies. Mari spazzed.

"CALM YOURSELF!" Raven shouted, eyes wide as saucers in fear. "Dude, you don't have to go all crazy psychopathic bitchy on me."

"CRAZY!?!?! PSYCHOPATHIC!?!?! WHOS A CRAZY PSYCHOPATHIC!?!?!?!" Starfire twitched and laughed insanely. "NO ONE IS, RAVIE-POO!!!! I AM A DUCKY IN A POND GOING SCHWOOSH IN DA MOON!!! SAY IT WITH MEH NOW! LEAN BACK! LEAN BACK! LEAN BACK! DROP IT LIKE ITS HOT! DROP IT LIKE ITS HOT! OH GREASE LIGHTNING!"

Raven backed away slowly, as Starfire gagged and a hairball popped out of her mouth. Star blinked, and smoothed her hair. "Well," the Tamaranian said coolly. "Let us prepare your dare then!"

------------

Raven sat on her sleeping bag, awaiting her doom of Happiness pudding.

"C'mon, Rae," Beast Boy nudged her arm. "Getting high can't be THAT bad. If it was, why would there be so many junkies and druggies and hippies in the world?"

"Didn't hippies die out, oh, I donno, 20 years ago?" Raven glared at him.

"Then you'll be the first GOTHIC hippie!" BB chirped.

Raven shuddered.

"I have returned with your doom! I mean . . . NON-DOOM!" Starfire grinned from ear-to-ear as she re-entered the room and sat, handing a bowl to Raven.

Raven grimaced and looked down at the mis-colored goop. "Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "This DEFINES non-doom."

Starfire leaned forward. "Try it!"

Cy and Robin smirked at each-other, then back at Raven. "Yeah, Rae, try it!" Cy sneered.

Beast Boy bit his lip. "C'mon, Ravie-Poo . . ."

Raven's head snapped up. "Ravie-Poo?" her eyebrow raised.

"Uhh . . . YA GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THE NICKNAMES I GIVE YA!?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Yeah. 'Cause they suck," Raven blinked also.

Beast Boy blushed.

Starfire handed Raven a spoon, goading her with her eyes to start.

Finally, Raven collapsed beneath all the pressure. "ALRIGHT I'LL EAT THE FUCKING GOOP!!1?reskferwjjgjfgfdhg!!!"

Mari spazzed again, wittle kiddies!

The half-demon dug the spoon in, pulled it out of the bowl, and held it at eye-length. "Oh God, I'll really regret choosing dare," she whined. Then shoved the spoon into her mouth.

At first, she grimaced, and was about to gag and throw it up. But she paused. A few seconds later, she was floating on air.

Not LITERALLY, of course.

Raven devoured the rest of the bowl before she even knew it, and was as high as a kite.

She grinned, standing up and, with her dilated, glazed over, blood-shot eyes, she thrust both of her arms out and zoomed around the room, pretending to be a plane. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" She screamed.

Everyone else paled.

"S-Star . . ." Beast Boy stuttered. "Did you happen to . . . I dunno . . . maybe . . . REALLY spike the pudding?"

Star blushed. "Yes. Only because on my planet, that is how we preserve our happiness . . ."

"No WONDER you're so happy 24/7!" Cyborg exclaimed. "And here I was, thinking it was 'cause Robin spiked the cotton candy that he made you eat that night at the carnival when Blackfire came, and I thought you had gotten hooked on drugs!"

Robin glared at Cy.

In the corner of the kitchen, a beer bottle sat, smiling. "OHMIFUCKINGAWD IF YOU DRINK MEH, WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVAZ CUZ I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YAH HAPPEH CUZ I AM SOOOOO DELICIOUZ!!! I MAKE YOU WOOZY AND I CAUSE A MILLION DEATHS EACH YEAR!!! SQUEE!!" it was screaming, but no one heard it. It was just a drunk bottle of beer.

Raven finally jumped in BB's lap. "Oh my god, Beast Boy!" She hiccupped. "I love youuuu!!!!!!!"

Beast Boy blushed at the tips of his ears. " . . . Uhh."

Raven slammed her mouth onto his, draping her arms around his neck. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he blushed EVERYWHERE. Yes, everywhere. Head to toe. Balls included. xD

Raven slid her tongue past his shocked lips, sliding it all around his mouth and raping his poor tongue.

But it wasn't exactly rape. . . just dominance. 'Cause Beast Boy was lovin' dis attention. And so was HIS LITTLE FRIEND! He bulged.

Everyone was gaping at the two.

Raven slowly pulled away. "LET'S MAKE A BABY!!!"

" . . . "

"OKAY!" Beast Boy cried, eyes shining. Oooh the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. Losing his virginity to RAVEN!!!

But, before he could, Raven paled and stiffened. She turned green. She darted out of the room and hurling noises could be heard from afar.

Beast Boy winced. "Uhm . . ." Upon seeing the stares of the others? "Hey! It was what SHE wanted!"

"And apparently you, as well," Starfire snorted.

-- -- -- -- -- --

About a half an hour later, the others were deep into a debate about whether or not Kurt Cobain was murdered.

"I say he was murdered!" Beast Boy jabbed a finger. "With that much heroin in his system?" He scoffed. "Enough to kill him 3 times over. He would've had to have fired the trigger almost IMMEDIATELY after shooting up that much. And he didn't even have enough strength to lift his arm, with that much poisonous shit running through his veins."

Robin rolled his masked eyes. "He killed himself, Beast Boy. He was a suicidal wreck!"

Starfire's eyes were hearts. "Ou, Robin! You are so sheckshay when you are being manly and debate-like!"

Robin smirked. "See, B? She's on my side."

Cy snorted. "I don't listen to that rock shit. It's SHIT. Like I just said 2 times already: SHIT!"

Raven slowly entered the room, pale white, and looking very much in pain. She had a wastebasket with her, and she sat back on her sleeping bag. "He was murdered," she said simply.

Everyone stared.

She blinked. "Wha'?"

" . . . "

"And Cy, at least rock musicians PLAY instruments and make actual MUSIC. Unlike those fuckin' rappers. All they do is rap about drugs and sex and their cars and their girlfriend's sister's boobs and how they made incest with a doggy's uncle. Rock lyrics have meaning," Raven spoke poetically.

" . . . Fine! Be modest! But I'm still---" Cy got cut off.

"TRUTH OR DARE, CYBORG!" Raven demanded.

" . . . Truth?" The hybrid blinked.

"Are you gay?" Raven asked in a low whisper.

Cy blinked. "Yeah . . . Wait. Are you telling me you guys, and all those readers out there, never knew that? You never knew of my affairs with Mr. Chicken, the fried chicken? You never knew I raped him every night?"

Everyone slowly shook their heads.

"And how I have a monster crush on Robin?" Cy continued.

Robin paled. "YOU MOLESTOR!!" He shivered as he tore into emotional sobs.

Starfire pat his back. "Our friend shall never be the same again," she shook her head sadly.

Raven blinked. "Robin's always been an emotional kinda guy. An old lady walked down the street, kicking him in the nads. And Robin . . . He screamed like he was being tortured, crying so loud the city couldn't believe our boy wonder was a . . . woose."

Robin glared through tears. "HEY THE LADY HAD A SHARP, HARD FOOT! AND IT CRUSHED MY DICK GRAYSON!"

Rae rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys . . ." Cy cleared his throat and held out a stack of DVDs. "Movie time," he said in a shaky, mock-spooky, voice.

_----_

_**A/N**: xDDD Ah, yes. Movie time in next chapter. And about Rae being high? Think an HOUR passed between that time. Even more. Err . . . don't flame me if that isn't enough time for it to kick in . . . _

_Still, Read and Review._

_As always,_

_Mari-Chan_


	4. Who Invited the Shippers?

_**The Night of Chaos**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**Who Invited the Shippers?**_

-

**Chapter Summary:**

_**Lots of demented things await you . . . mwahahaha. Anyway, the Titans watch a video, which proves to scare the SHIT out of them, and then they get a weird visit from 4 people who will make them realize that our dimension of earth is a very demented place.**_

-

_**MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH**_

At those two words, all heads snapped up.

"Okay, Cy," Raven backed away slowly. "You can't pretend to be scary for SHIT."

Cyborg glared. "Not true! I'm scarier than you!" he argued, folding his arms, which caused the stack of DVD's to crash to the floor.

"Suuuuuure ya are," Rae rolled her eyes, while BB scoffed at Cyborg.

"Graceful, are we?" Beast Boy bent over and picked up the DVD's while Raven looked on, her eyes staring at BB's revealed butt-crack.

She felt herself swoon on the inside. Or maybe it was just the drugs . . .

Robin was clinging to Starfire, who stroked his spiked hair while trying to be careful not to ruin the ultimate spiky-ness.

Robin let out choked, shriveled sobs, as Starfire sighed, rolling her eyes. "_WHAT_ a _BABY_ . . ." she mumbled.

Beast Boy finally stood up, handing Cyborg the stack of Dvd's, he sat beside Raven, sneakily snaking an arm around her waist while whistling innocently. Raven really didn't mind anymore, and stared at the TV screen while Cyborg fumbled with DVD/VCR player.

"Damn! It's possessed!" The metallic hybrid cursed, stabbing the remote repeatedly with his index finger, which was large enough to be the size of TWO thumbs. The remote's buttons caved in as a large dent, and Cyborg's human eyebrow raised. "Oopsies."

"OOPSIES?" Beast Boy snorted. "More like triple-shit!" He scratched his forehead. "Ah . . . ah, oh yeah . . . harder . . . oh Damn AHHHHHHHHH OHHH GOD THAT'S THE SPOTTT" the Changeling kept scratching his forehead furiously, "OH MAN OHHHHHHH"

"Shut UP!" Robin groaned. "Go orgasm with your forehead somewhere else."

Beast Boy glared. "You're just jealous cause my forehead can PARTY."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm NOT in the mood to hear about your perverted jokes," she said, then turned to Cyborg. "Here, let ME do it. Because I am the only one gothically awesome enough to save you and your pathetic player of DVD's." The introvert gingerly unhooked BB's hand from the side of her waist, leaning forward, (Offering a perfect view of her butt-crack), and pressed the 'Power' and 'Open' button on the DVD player.

Beast Boy watched eagerly. Not at the DVD player, but at Raven's butt. All of the others, besides Raven, raised an eyebrow at the Changeling, but shrugged it off.

Rae inserted one of the DVD's in, then leaned back after pressing 'play'.

The TV screen suddenly showed . . .

'TEEN TITANS! Season 1-Divide and Conquer' (A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS)

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

" . . . Aren't WE the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head confusedly.

Robin was shivering. "T-The w-w-work of a m-m-mad-m-man . . ."

Starfire shrugged. "I have heard of the 'League of Justice' having a series for the vision of tele . . ."

Robin stared at her blankly. "League of Justice?"

Apparently, the Boy Wonder left his dazed state, and then shrugged off Starfire's strange concept of words, turning the tables and cradling her in his lap. Star didn't seem frazzled by this, and purred affectionately as he stroked her hair.

Raven bit her lip. "'Sisters'? What kind of an episode name is THAT?" She laughed then, out of not really anything.

Beast Boy, eager to please her as always, erupted into half-confused laughs right after she did, sweat-dropping all the while. Seeing as he didn't know WHAT the heck she was really laughing for . . .

As the Titans watched 'Sisters' in confused silence, every once in a while raising their eyebrows or calling out "TOLD YA SO!" hypocritically, eventually it got to the part where Blackfire appeared.

Starfire immediately spazzed, jumping out of Robin's grip. "EVIL EVIL EVIL NUUUUUUU TAKE AWAY THE EVIL!" She used her index fingers to make an 'anti' cross, (A/N: Or whatever it's called)

Raven put a hand on Star's shoulder. "Calm.Down," she told the Tamaranian girl slowly. Starfire sighed, then obliged, sitting on Robin's lap.

Robin let out an 'UGG!' when she sat on his groin, and blushed profusely, giving himself a pep-talk.

After being very confused all the way up to 'Nevermore', which annoyed Raven at parts because . . .

"Lookit that!" Raven threw her hands up in the air. "Their animation SUCKS!"

BB threw up his hands also. "YEAH! . . . What she said . . ."

Cy rolled his eyes. "Suck-up."

Towards the end of 'Nevermore', everyone started looking towards Beast Boy and Raven. For one, Star was GAPING out of shock that Trigon was . . . well, Raven's dad.

Cyborg smirked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!JFKJFDJSLKFJDL I RUINED YOUR MOMENTTTT!" He pointed to where he ruined the part where Rae and BB were smiiiiling at eachotherrrrr.

Then, the eppy was over.

"GASPETH!" Starfire cried, entirely OOC. "'TIS OVER?"

"Calm.DOWN.Starfire." Robin held her down, as the Tamaranian was trying to bounce everywhere.

Raven blushed, glancing over at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at her.

"OHMIGAWD!" Someone called from outside in a sickeningly preppy voice.

All heads turned.

" . . . What was that?" Raven asked shakily, as she started to convulse spasmodically into falling on the floor, laughing insanely. "MUST . . . KILL . . . THE PREPS!"

Beast Boy winced. "Hehe . . . " He pulled Rae into his lap, stroking his hair. "PAY NO MIND TO THE RABBLE! PAY NO MIND TO THE RABBLEEEEEEEE!"

"Beast Boy, quit singing A Perfect Circle songs, and go see what the hell that noise was!" Cyborg rubbed his nose for some reason that I do not know so do not ask, savvy?

The noise came again, and then it was chanting, "BB RAE! BBRAE! BBRAE! BBRAE!"

Beast Boy gasped, and Raven stopped laughing insanely, paling.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Both of the Titans cried. They shot up, running around in a circle, not noticing they were both . . . not fully clothed . . .

Robin raised an eyebrow, and continued stroking Starfire's hair, while Starfire blinked. "TO DA LEFT! TO DA RIGHT! TO DA FRONT!"

"STARFIRE WILL YOU- Holy fuck . . ." Robin gaped as suddenly, the big huge window shattered.

Everyone screamed, but not as loud and as shrill as Raven herself.

"IT'S THE WICKED SCARY MONSTERRRR!" She bolted towards the door.

BB grabbed her by the bottom of the tanktop, sending her flying backwards and smacking right into him.

" . . . Damn the spandex," BB muttered, muffled beneath Raven's back.

4 really prepped up girls bounced into the Main Room, squealing.

All of the titans looked up, eyes wide.

Robin, out of nowhere, grabbed his retractable bo-staff. "F3AR IT!"

The girls blinked. "We're here for the pizza . . ."

"What pizza?" Cyborg looked around.

"CYBORG!" came a shrill cry as one of the girls bounced up to the android. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and she glomped him.

Cyborg looked down at the girl attached to his middle in shock. "Now how'd that get there?"

The girl squealed. "MY NAME'S ALEXA!" She jumped up and kissed Cyborg flat on the lips.

Cyborg blinked. "I officially don't want to be homosexual or heterosexual any longer."

There came a weird noise as Jinx randomly walked up and kicked Alexa off. "MINE!" she cried, and hugged Cy, and randomly ran off.

" . . . This day just gets weirder and weirder by the moment," Raven murmured in awe, as a short girl with frizzy light brown hair and hazel-blue eyes glomped her.

Raven cringed, and looked down at the girl. "Get it off!" she struggled to pry the girl off.

"I'm Mary!" the girl cried, letting go. "The most mature. And also the self-proclaimed leader!"

"Are not!" Alexa cried. "I'M the leader, you nar!"

"No! I am!" cried another girl who bounced up. She had blue eyes and poofy brown hair. "I'M COLIE AND I'M THE OLDEST SO HA!"

Alexa sweat-dropped. "Greaaaat . . . older people."

The oldest girl screamed when she saw BB and Rae standing next to eachother. "OHMIGAWD!" She hugged BB, and made out with him while Raven gaped, jealousy seeping from her.

"That's Colie-Chan," Mary explained. "We're all teenage girls from an alternate dimension who watch you on TV and read your stories on dot who?" Beast Boy asked, tearing Colie off of him.

" . . . Nevermind," Mary rubbed her forehead. "So anyway, we came here because we are all BeastBoy/Raven shippers."

"We have shippers?" Raven asked dryly.

"YES SO HA!" screamed another girl. She had blonde hair and . . . I don't know what color eyes. "I'M MILLI!" She glomped everyone.

"So yeah, CYBORG!" Alexa rediscovered her crush, and glomped Cy again. "Can I have one of your spare extra arm thingys with the sonic cannon of ultimate doom and death? I would TOTALLY kick ass in MY dimension . . ."

"You mean OUR dimension," Mary pointed out, folding her arms over her chest.

"So? YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Alexa stuck her tongue out.

Colie-Chan continued glomping BB, and then started working on Raven, but Rae backed away, shaking her head and putting up an anti-sign with her fingers.

Cyborg looked at Alexa. "Uhm . . . sure?" he said in reply to her request. Alexa's eyes got big and shiny like anime-y, and she bounded out of the room, running back with a huge sonic cannon arm.

Mary and Colie and Milli got jealous, so they went on a pantie raid and stole BB's boxers.

When they all came back in, they waved, and jumped out the window while 'Mission Impossible II Theme' played.

And magically, the shattered window was restored.

Raven folded her arms. "Bitches."

"C'mon, Rae," BB wiggled his eyebrows. "Yer just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Raven hid the blush on her face by . . . I DUNNO SO DON'T ASK!OJFKJFKLJFLKAJKFJILSAKJKLJLKVKLVMVCM.,VXCM.VXC

XDDD sorry . . .

"Jealous that they got to do THIS," Beast Boy emphasized by slamming their mouths together in a passionate kiss, while the others looked on amazedly.

Raven blinked, eyes wide, but she stroked Beast Boy's back.

"THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Starfire darted off. "I MUST MAKE FOOD!"

Cyborg clasped BB on the shoulder. "Good job, dude"

Robin grimaced. "EWWWW beastiality!"

"NO ITS NOT!" Starfire cried.

Robin winced. "Okay, Star." He said submissively.

Starfire came back into the main room, holding 4 pizzas, 5 sodas, 7 bowls of some unknown massy matter, and random bags of things.

Cy turned the lights on, grabbed the flashlight, turned it on, and held it under his face. "Tiiimeee for scaaarrrry stooooriessss andddd foooooodddddd," he said in another mock scary voice.

-

**A/N**: _Hello! n.n_

_Anyway, this chapter has all of my friends in it! Colie-Chan, who is 'Carrot the LuvMachine', Alexa(Lex), who is 'Vibora', and Milli, who is 'MillicentRaven'_

_I dunno what color your eyes are, Milli, but I DO know you're a blonde . . ._

_I'm writing a story with Colie-Chan on our account 'MC Muffin Alliance', called 'A Raven's Cry'. Check it out, as it will be up sometime today, I think._

_Please Reviewwwww!_

_XDDD Scaaary stoooories. Oh God, this'll be good . . ._

_-Mari-Chan_


	5. WTF is up with the lights?

_**The Night of Chaos**_

**Chapter 5:**

_**WTF is Up With the Lights?**_

**Chapter Summary:**

_**Everyone tells a scary story . . . cept for two people cuz I had an idea and HAD to go along with it . . . but still. And then weird things start happening after Robin's story . . .**_

_**So what the fuck is up with the god damn lights?**_

**Author's Note:**

_**I GOT MY PC BACK! Okay, I wrote two beginnings to this chapter. I eventually used the one that I did first, ya know? But that whole nuprin thingy . . . came from the other one. So I added a chunk of it to this. That whole . . . Dustin Hoffman thing . . .**_

_**I am so obsessed with the nightmare before Christmas.**_

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, NUPRIN, WAYNE'S WORLD, DUSTIN HOFFMAN, BARNEY, SHAKESPEARE, OR EMMERY, OR KEEPING SECRETS, OR THE DEVIL'S ARITHMETIC! I JUST OWN MR. SNUGGLEKINS! AND THIS STORY! SO HA! -sticks tongue out-_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Once again," Raven said blankly, blinking. "YOU CAN'T BE SCARY FOR SHIT, TIN-MAN! FPIOJFKSLD;JTEK!"

Cy stuck his tongue out, slowly stroking the top of his shiny head, trying to be shecksay. "You're just jealous because I am dead sexy," he replied seductively.

Rae raised an eyebrow. "Grab a mirror, and beg for forgiveness," she advised, as she helped the others rearrange their sleeping bags into a circle, with the food in the middle. She laid down, Beast Boy beside her, trying to slide his hand up her skimpy tank-top.

The android shrugged, grabbing a mirror and getting down on his knees screaming "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SHINY METAL THINGY I CALL A MIRROR! MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL!"

"Your wish…." There came a deep, Hispanic voice from the mirror. (A/N: IM NOT AGAINST HISPANIC DUDES!) Then it got cut off by a sudden grunt as the d00d let out a long, smelleh fart. He grunted again. "Is my command."

"Lyk oNg!" Star squealed. "is that the Banderas of Antonio?"

Cy cleared his throat, looking at the mirror.

A blonde wig suddenly popped out of nowhere on his head. His eyes got big, shiny, and anime-y as he sobbed happily "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! I NO LONGER FEEL UGLY OR DEPRIVED!"

"And blonde?" Rae offered.

"YEAHTHATTOO" Cy added. He then coughed, regaining his composure and grabbing the flashlight again, angling it under his chin so that if the dumb ass would turn on the light, it would make his face look . . . wrinkly and black and yellowy.

"it is now time . . ." he said in a deep deep voice. "To . . . salute our butts."

The robot bent over, patting his butt. "EVERYBODY DO THE SAME!"

Raven and BB and Star n Robin exchanged looks, but all laid down and patted their butts.

"NOW SHOUT 'OOGA BOOGA IN DA HOLE!'" Cy cried, slapping his cheeks harder. Everyone slapped harder.

"OOGA BOOGA IN DA HOLE!" all screamed, but BB has a 30 second attention span, so he shouted "CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS!" instead.

"NOW SQUEEZE YO' CHEEKS!" Cy demanded.

Everyone did just that, as BB blinked.

And somewhere, in Reading, Pennsylvania, a 12 year old girl named Mary (the 'i' is added cuz its cool) blinked, while listening to 'Whisper' by Evanescence for some reason beyond knowledge of the human species. And she looked at her English novel, 'The Devil's Arithmetic'.

Rae blinked.

"Now," Cy said, positioning himself and grabbing pizza. "We begin."

"What is a scary story?" Starfire asked.

"It's a story that's scary . . ." Raven said.

" . . ."

Cy cleared his throat. "I'll begin."

Everyone looked at him.

"ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A BUNNY NAMED BRAD, AND THE BUNNY HAD A FRIEND WHO WAS A FROGGY NAMED JEFFY! JEFFY WAS MADE OF ORIGAMI! ONE DAY, BRAD BECAME A PYRO! AND HE /BURNED/ JEFFY! JEFFY DIED, AND BRAD LATER COMMITTED SUICIDE!" Cy shouted.

Starfire was in tears, letting out shriveled sobs in the corner.

Cy blinked. "Star, whats wrong?"

"TH-THAT'S SO . . . SAD!" the alien scream/sobbed.

Cy sweat-dropped.

And if he were to fall in the water, would he short-circuit?

WOULD HE!GKSIGKJDSJDJDFKJ

Raven cleared her throat. "Here's a better one:

Once, there was a girl named Liz. She was 10, and lived alone in a huge, abandoned house. Liz went to school, and forged her dead aunt's signature. Liz's aunt, Maybelline, had been killed by Liz in a fit of rage. One day, her classmates followed her home, chanting 'Murderer, murderer'. Liz was mute, you see. She cried on her way home, and stomped up to her door, running into her bedroom. Her classmates followed, and locked her bedroom door. Liz died there, and haunted that house . . . forever," Raven smirked.

Everyone stared.

"That's so ebil," BB said.

"It's SUPPOSED TO BE!" Rae screamed.

BB jumped on her, grinding his pelvis into hers and making out with her.

Raven had a mood swing and threw the green changeling off. "You're so perverted!"

"Blame Mari! She did it! She even changed her name unofficially by adding an 'I' instead of a 'y', but the cops haven't come after her yet! Blame her, damn it!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, standing up.

"How can I blame someone I don't even know?" Raven asked coolly.

"Because! . . . Mari knows allllll! She knows what you did last summer!"

"Oh really? Well, then, let's ask this great 'Mari' what I DID do last summer!" She sneered, folding her arms.

Beast Boy shrugged. "A'ight." He cleared his throat, throwing up his arms and shouting "NAGADAGATHYA!"

"What the fuck? What does that mean?" Raven stood behind him, while Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all looked on at the two with pure confusion.

"I don't know! Something from Lord of the Rings . . . some quote that Legolas said that made Mari start laughing hysterically . . ." Beast Boy shrugged.

"For the thousandth time! This Mari isn't real! For all I know, she could be some girl you made up so that you can masturbate to her very image at night!"

"Me? Her? Naww . . . That's you, Rae!" He grinned sheepishly, clearing his throat. "And now to summon the almighty Mari . . ."

Throwing his arms up into the air, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "MUFFIN! ALMIGHTY MUFFIN QUEEN, MARI! ALMIGHTY MUFFIN QUEEN, MARI!"

And then, very Monty Python-like, these big clouds appeared over the Titans.

Cyborg pointed, whispering dreamily "Preeeeeeetty!"

Starfire and Robin clung to eachother like . . . uhm . . . I'm at a lack of metaphors or similies or whatever they're called . . .

Raven tugged on Beast Boy's arm. "Can we like . . . back away slowly?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy chirped, and circled his arm around Raven's waist, then pulled her with him as he backed away slowly.

The clouds were parted by a girl with hazel-blue eyes and weird wavy light brownish reddish hair. "HI!" she squealed.

Beast Boy waved frantically, and Raven stomped on his foot. "She looks seemingly familiar . . . is she one of those 'shippers that haunted us?" she asked.

Mari nodded. "I made it back to my dimension in RECORD TIME! And I was bored and all, you know? So I thought 'What the heck!' and decided to start writing out the rest of your sleepover and-"

"Wait a second!" Raven clutched her forehead. "Arghh! That's it! I can't think anymore! I've got a headache!"

But luckily for her, Beast Boy came to her rescue, staring dazedly at the readers of the fic. as if they were a video camera. He pulled out a small bottle, and said, "Here, take two of these."

Raven held out her palm, and Beast Boy unscrewed the top of the bottle, elegantly tipping it over so 2 little pills fell into her open hand . . . elegantly, of course. She looked down at them, smiling. "Ah yes," she said, "Nuprin. Little, yellow, different."

Robin scratched the top of his head. "Wayne's World never ceased to confuse me," he mused to Starfire, who patted his back sympathetically.

"Speaking of which!" Mari said, "I'm about to watch Wayne's World! And I'm the author of your story, so I can make you do whateverrrr Iiiii wannttttttttt! Okay! So quit trying to distract me from this." With a flash, she disappeared.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks, and Robin and Starfire did as well, while Cyborg only could clutch Mr. Snugglekins tightly against his chest.

Don't think I had forgotten good ol' Mr. Snugglekins!

At that moment, the small stuffed orange cat sprang to life, his four red sewn eyes coming to life also and glowing demonically.

Cyborg didn't notice, for now, along with huggling his kitty-kitty-kitty-cat, he was singing the Barney™ song! "I love you, you love me, we're one happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?"

Raven's eye twitched. "Why does that cat look strangely like me whenever I spazz and get angry?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because!" Mr. Snugglekins suddenly said, in his very deep voice resembling Raze of Underworld's. "I was your daddy's pet kitty-kitty-kitty-cat! . . . Before he damned me to a life with this jack-ass retard."

Of course, Cyborg still didn't notice any of this was going on. "Row, Row, Row your boat! Gently down the stream! MARI MARI MARI MARI LIFE IS BUT A DREAMMMMM!"

"I think that song is about those earthly drugs that are illegal . . ." Starfire said, still cradling Robin in her lap.

Cyborg whistled to get everyone else's attention, as he set Mr. Snugglekins down on his sleeping bag. Mr. Snugglekins saw freedom before him. "AT LAST! FREEEEDOMMM!"

But it was only to be crushed, along with his spine, as Cyborg forgot his cat was right there . . . and he sat on him, giggling giddily. "Okay!"

Cyborg shouted, "Scary stories! Home made! Fresh from the un-living graaaaave, y'all!" He waved his arms, trying to frighten the others. "Hope y'all can hold down food, 'cause it'll be difficult to hold it all down once you're finished with MY story . . ."

"I'm absolutely petrified," Raven commented dryly, rubbing her temples, "But I strangely thought that we were done with those . . . I mean, I told mine and . . ."

"You will be . . . You WILL be . . ." the android rubbed his hands together, with a demonish grin spreading across his face. Along with the grin, red horns popped up out of his head like MAGIC! Ouuu . . . Harry Pothead! "BUT I NEVER GOT TO TELL MINE! SO THERE!"

But anyway, Raven rolled her eyes, stroking Beast Boy's forehead, since he was already beside himself with fear because I said so. "Don't pay any attention to him . . ." she whispered,

"BUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUT HE SPEAKS . . . SCARILY!" the green teen pointed at Cyborg, who was already smirking . . . because I said so.

"A'ight, a'ight. THIS story . . . it's about this dude . . . and this other dude . . ."

"Before this starts, may I ask if they're homosexual?" Robin asked nervously, still trembling from that confession that his "friend" had made about 2 hours before.

"No. They're not. Homophobe . . ." Cy rolled his eyes, turning towards Starfire, BB, and Rae. "Y'all wanna hear the story, right?"

Afraid of the half-robot's wrath, the four titans nodded their heads in false agreement rapidly, attempting to avoid his deadly wrath which I have just created because I rock so fear meee . . .

He cleared his throat a few times. "It was the best of times . . . and it was the worst of times . . ."

The 4 others yawned, making themselves comfy on their sleeping bags, holding their plates of food. Beast Boy took a bite of vegetarian pizza, nodding slowly, "Okay . . . dude, that sounds familiar . . ."

"That's because it's Shakespeare or Charles Dickens or Dustin Hoffman, sweetie," Raven replied sweetly, taking her spoon and dipping it into her herbal tea ice cream. YES, I MADE IT UP! . . . I think . . . XDD Maybe I should market it someday, but still . . . YOU CAME HERE FOR THE STORY! (-thinks dreamily- Herbal Tea Freeze . . . all the comfort of a hot cup of tea, in a . . . bowl of cold, uncomforting ice-cream!)

"Oh! . . . Dustin Hoffman and those other really old dead guys never cease to scare and or confuse me," Beast Boy told her honestly.

Robin shivered. "My turn to tell a story! Then Beast Boy's. Then . . . Starfire? Starfire! Where are you?" he realized that Starfire had disappeared.

"IN THE BATHROOM CHANGING MY PAAAD! BE OUT IN A MINUTEEE!" came Starfire's voice, and then she flew back out, plopping down next to Robin.

Robin cleared his throat, but Cyborg cut him off before he could say anything.

"I NEVER GOT TO FINISH MINE!" the android shouted, folding his arms, and then he continued.

"So this man was all 'Ohhhh nail me right there, Baby', and the other man was all 'Ohhh you betcha!' So they were rolling around on the floor and making-" Cyborg was now cut off by Raven.

"Please," she begged dryly, rubbing her temples. "Something more APPROPRIATE. Little children could be watching us somehow . . . somewhere . . . so yeah, okay?"

Cy stuck his tongue out, but Robin grabbed a roll of duck tape (MORGANNNNN! XDD) and wrapped it around Cyborg's mouth. "FEEL MY SQUIRRELLY WRATH!" Robin shouted. "All for you, Emmery!" he added, referring to one of my best friends, Emmy! Who loves Robin, and totally rocks at writing! -holds up a pepsi can- Drink to a new generation. Read 'Keeping Secrets' by Emmery today! -drinks, then frowns- IT'S FOOKIN' EMPTY!

Cyborg tried to speak, but all that came out were little muffled noises. Robin smirked, sitting back down next to Starfire, while the other 3 titans clapped and cheered for him.

"Go Robin!"

"You saved the day . . . without wearing tights. Impressive."

"I love you, Robin! Please, go on with your story while I bask in your hotness!" Two people said this. One? Starfire. Two? Emmery, while she was reading this.

After rubbing his chin for some time, Robin said, "Okay. This one is very scary. Very haunted. Supposedly . . . if someone tells it, a curse is set upon your house, and you and your family and friends suddenly begin to get killed off. One, by one."

Raven grinned maliciously. "My kind of story," she commented.

Robin nodded, and Starfire blinked.

"How can a story 'kill' you?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

Robin sweat-dropped. "Just . . ."

Beast Boy threw up his arms. "Finally! A SCARY story!"

"You mean mine wasn't scary?" Raven asked, offended.

"To tell you the truth? NO!" Beast Boy grimaced.

Their leader began, clearing his throat, grabbing the flashlight, making sure all other lights were off, and said, "Long ago, there were 4 friends. Actually . . . there were 5, but one was all messed up and conceited, so that's why I'm leaving him out. The 4 others were very bored one night, so they decided to have a sleepover. Bad idea. It was on the evening of . . . Uhh . . . What's today's date?"

"The 14th of October," Starfire told Robin with a nod.

"Uhh . . . right, right," Robin said, re-clearing his throat and continuing. "Right. So anyway, it was a bad idea, because the spirits were out that night. And you know what?"

"What?" the others asked eagerly, except Cyborg, who fell asleep.

"It meant that meat ravioli was ½ off at the supermarket," Robin answered.

Everyone else who was awake sweat-dropped.

"I mean . . . it meant . . . It meant that in October, when the spirits come out at night, they feed upon love and caringness and stuff off of happy people with dark pasts . . . Like a dementor from Harry Pothead. But different . . ."

"Uhm, is it just me, or does this story sound almost exactly like we are in it?" Raven asked, arms folded.

"That's because I chose it BECAUSE it sounded exactly like us!" Robin retorted angrily. "NOW CAN I GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY?"

"Fine, fine . . ." Raven rolled her eyes, as Robin continued.

"So anyway, these 4 friends, got weird signals. The lights went out. And the pizza turned all cold and icky. And then . . . they heard a scream. And one by one, the 4 friends were slaughtered. And the 5th one? To this day, no one knows where he is . . . " Robin concluded with a shaky voice.

"Awesome," Raven said with a nod, but regretted it, because just then, the flashlight went off.

Star gave a yelp at the sudden darkness, but Beast Boy laughed.

"Nice job, Robin. Trying to scare your girlfriend, huh? Do us a favor and turn the light back on," Beast Boy said.

Robin was silent for a moment, then said, "I didn't turn it off . . . Seriously! I just filled the batteries tonight, and now it won't turn on! Here, you try." He found Beast Boy's hand, and put the flashlight in it.

BB felt around along the flashlight, and then pressed the on button, causing the familiar click to be heard. Everyone leaned in closer, waiting for the light.

It didn't come.

"Hm . . ." he said. "That's strange."

"You're probably not pushing hard enough," Raven told him, putting her finger over his and pushing down harder onto the button.

"Ow!" BB yelped. "Raeeee," he whined. "Not so hard . . . my finger has feelings too, you know!"

Starfire leaned over, and with her extra alien strength, she put her thumb over Raven's, pushing down her very very hardest.

Now, both Raven AND Beast Boy cried out in pain.

Robin grabbed a milk glass, (that was empty), and pushed it down over Starfire's thumb as hard as he could.

Now all 3 of them cried out.

"It won't turn on!" Beast Boy shoved everyone else off of him with his feet, popping his thumb into his mouth. Raven rubbed her injured finger, and Starfire did as well.

"Maybe we just tripped a circuit . . . or whatever," Raven suggested, standing up. Beast Boy stood also, clinging to her side.

"Right," Robin said. "Raven, you and Beast Boy go downstairs to that circuit breaker thing, and see if you can turn everything back on."

"But it is just the light of flash which is not working!" Starfire pointed out. "Maybe our other electrical facilities will work?"

Robin stepped over to a blender and turned it on. "Nope."

"Robin, that 'blender' was not plugged in . . ." Starfire said.

"Oh!" Robin slammed the plug into the outlet, and there was a big spark that shot out of the outlet, as the boy wonder yelped and hid for cover.

"OH MI GAWD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Raven and Beast Boy screamed in unison.

"Shit!" Robin cried, stomping on the sparks. "Okay, you two, go check that circuit breaker! Starfire and I will stay here, and try to see if anything turns on."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded, descending down the steps to the basement.

"So where is that thingy?" Beast Boy asked, gripping to the railing as a support-system.

"Should be overrr . . ." Raven pointed. "There."

The two teens walked over, feeling around to unlatch the box.

They were about to flick on of the switches when they heard Starfire scream fatally from upstairs.

Dun dun DUNNNNN . . . CLIFF-HANGER!

xDD

Everyone shall just wait until next chapter.

Who dies? Who lives? Who confesses they are not a virgin! YOU WILL FIND OUTTT! And who is behind this? Cyborg? Mr. Snugglekins? Old Man Jenkins!

_**Mari**_


End file.
